¿Qué pasaría si ?
by QaramellTem
Summary: Más de 20 años han pasado,pero no todo es paz como nuestros ninjas quisieran.Los errores del pasado traen complicacones al futuro.Sus hijos podrán contra los enemigos, las guerras y las oposiciones que trascienden su amor?. -Yo... Confío en ti Shikari.
1. 1 : Prólogo : La Cena de Compromisos

**¿Qué pasaría si ...?**

**Prologo : _Una Cena Algo Problemática_**

Día normal, por así decirlo, otra vez se le había informado lo mismo de siempre … Una fiesta de compromisos.

En su mente solo pasaba que era otra de esas interminables y aburridas noches, en las que los herederos de los más prestigiados clanes de Konohagakure se encontrarían un partido para esposa y/o marido.

_Compromiso : Obligación contraída . Promesa de matrimonio. _

Era tedioso, primero tenía que usar un estúpido vestido, arreglarse el cabello, y hablar con todos esos chicos idiotas que se sentían la gran maravilla.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que la dejasen en paz ? Cambiar de sexo ? . Sonaba ridículo pero si bien era la única forma de decidir entre ir o no. _**"-Sólo los varones pueden decidir entre asistir o no-"**_

Una pesadilla , ella no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en casarse, _**"un hombre es un estorbo"**_ pensaba. El error más grande que habían cometido las más magnificas kunoichis . Desposarse y tener una bola de críos, aunque ella sea parte de esa bola de críos que su madre había deseado tener.

Amaba a su madre , a su padre y a sus hermanos varones, pero … Si en ella hubiera estado el decidir que su madre tuviera un marido e hijos, le hubiera aconsejado un rotundo NO.

Es que , desperdiciar todo tu carrera ninja por un hombre . que ridiculez.

En fin , quisiera o no tendría que ir, así que mejor suspiró y se metió a bañar.

**-Shikari-chan ! **. Llamó una voz desde el piso de abajo.

**-Qué demonios quieres??**

**-Baja ahora mismo dice mami.**

**-Dile que me estoy bañando ¡!!**

**-Shikari Nara te dije hace tres horas que te arreglaras ¡!! Como es posible que no lo hayas hecho todavía??.**Gruñó otra vez la voz femenina .

**-Madre entiende detesto ir a esas boberías!!!.** Respondió mientras salía del baño y se secaba el cabello.

**-En esas boberías se encuentra tu futuro esposo.** Grito nuevamente la mujer , colocándose sus aretes.

-**Medukusai **. Murmuró la chica. **–Ya te he dicho que yo jamás me voy a casar ¡!**

**-Te doy 10 minutos para que bajes , ya lista y me importa un comino si quieres o no casarte.**

*****

Catorce años , su edad. Y ya era tiempo de pensar en casarse , la sociedad cada vez se había vuelto más … tonta?

Era un adolescente, que debía elegir a otra a adolescente para en un futuro desposarse con ella. Una aberración , eran, como niños en ese tema de casarse.

Pero ese era su destino, a su padre le habían obligado a comprometerse con su madre Que será ¿? A los diez y ocho ,diez y nueve años?? . _**"-Un Hyuuga podía elegir su destino , pero no podía decidir entre desposarse mayor o menor de su edad-"**_ Palabras de su sabio padre Hyuuga Neji.

**-Kozue-kun ¡!! .** Llamó una voz pequeña.

**-¿Qué sucede Izu-chan?.**

**-Papi dice que bajes, que tiene que hablar contigo.**

**-Dile que ya voy.**

**-Hai ¡!**

Terminó de arreglarse la "corbata", bajó hasta la estancia de su padre, éste le permitió entrar, mientras se encontraba de espaldas con su silla y así pues se sentó Kozue.

**-Algo de lo cual debamos hablar padre?**

**-Sobre tu futura esposa.** Decía mientras se volvía hacía el chico.

**-Padre , qué es lo que hay con ella?**

**-Ese es el punto**

**-No entiendo**

**-Tienes que elegir aquí, para sólo convencer a sus padres al legar allá.**

**-Qué??!!!**

**-Kozue, de mis hijos varones eres el menor, así que no te puedes dar el lujo de esperar hasta mucho tiempo después y cometer el mismo error que Ryoji.**

**-Hai**

-**Tu sabes que los amigos de tu madre y míos estarán allí, al igual que sus hijas, me alegraría saber que eliges a una de ellas.**

**-Bueno pero yo sólo conozco a la hija de Hokage-sama , Uzumaki Haruhi.**

**-Estoy al tanto de eso, aunque ella es menor que tú, además de que al parecer el menor de los Uchihas está detrás de ella.**

_**"No son premios"**_ Pensó Kozue.

**-Pero todavía quedan, la heredera del Clan Yamanaka , Inoko. La heredera del Clan Uchiha , Meiling. Y no te olvides de la más importante La única heredera del Clan Nara, Shikari.**

**-Pero ellas tienen hermanos…**

**-Si , sólo que son las únicas mujeres en su familia, de puros varones.**

**-Ok**

**-Te aconsejaría que fijarás tu atención en la Uchiha, ya que la chica Nara será de las más asediadas por su gran aspecto físico y es como una joya, siendo la hija de Temari ha heredado su belleza, y la inteligencia de su padre Shikamaru, siendo ya desde Genin una gran estratega.**

**-Seguiré tu consejo padre.**

**-Ya puedes retirarte.**

*****

**-Madre este nuevo vestido me encanta, se me ve genial!!.** Decía una chica rubia.

**-Inoko-chan podrías dejar de ser vanidosa? .** Preguntó un hombre.

**-Sai!!.** Quejó una mujer mientras le dio un golpe al susodicho**.-Déjala, ella como toda mujer quiere sentirse apreciada por la mirada de los chicos.**

**-No, no todas las mujeres lo quieren.** Habló Inoko. **–La tonta de Shikari ,es una marimacha ¡!!.** Afirmó con tono burlón.

**-Inoko!!.** Gritó ahogadamente Ino. **–No vuelvas a hablar así de Shikari-chan, ella es la hija de uno de mis más queridos amigos.**

**-Si, si ya sé mamá, ella es la hija del tío Shikamaru-san.**

**-Bueno y se puede saber porque si ya sabes, por qué te expresas así de ella??**

**-Porque ella siempre está con los hombres mamá, y siempre se está metiendo en problemas y yo nunca le he visto puesta una falda.**

**-En ese aspecto tienes razón.**

**-Para mí Shikari es una de las mejores kunoichis y no necesitaría más si ella fuera mi esposa.** Habló el varón Yamanaka, Inoyoshi.

*****

**-Eres de esas personas , como se les dice…** **estúpidas!!!.** Gritó un chico, de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, aparentando tener unos 15 o 16 años.

**-Tú eres de esas personas idiotas!!!.** Contestó con bramido Shikari.

**-Ya esténse en paz Shikari, Shikanji ¡!.** Gritó Temari**.-Shikamaru ayúdame!!**

**-Ya chicos , detengan esas peleas, sólo durante la cena, ya llegando a casa podrán descuartizarse.** Finalizó el Nara.

-¬¬ . Temari lo miró fulminantemente.

**-Qué?.** Preguntó el con su particular tono aburrido.

**-Baka!.** Contestó la Sabaku No entrando al lugar donde la cena se llevaría a cabo.

*****

**-Señor y Señora Nara ¡! Qué gusto que hayan podido asistir.** Hablaba una mujer regordeta, del clan Fujimi.

**-Señora Fujimi , es un gusto para nosotros presentarnos.** Contestó Temari.

**-Y quiénes de sus hijos asisten hoy ¿?**

**-Asiste nuestro hijo mayor Shikanji.** Habló al fin Shikamaru señalando con su brazo izquierdo al joven de 16 años.

**-Shikanji Nara, es todo un placer conocerla madame.** Decía mientras el besaba una mano a la señora Fujimi.

**-Nuestros hijos , Shikaikotsu.** Presentó Temari**.-Shikazuma.**

Señalando a dos jóvenes muy parecidos a Shikamaru, claro cada uno con una pequeña diferencia. Shikanji era el mayor con 16 años, su cabello era negro, pero sus ojos azules como su madre. Shikaikotsu un chico de cabellera rubia como Temari, pero ojos negros como Shikamaru, tiene 15 años. Shikazuma, cabellera negra, con ojos negros, llevando el zuma por Asuma-sensei y el Shika, por pertenecer al Clan Nara, tiene 13 años.

**-Y nuestra única hija,** **Shikari .** Finalizó Shikamaru.

**-Nara No Shikari , un placer conocerla Señora Fujimi No Tsubasa.**

**-Oh! Que jovencita más educada!!.** Torció fingiendo una sonrisa**.-Y sus hijos Shikanrou y Shikaara ¿?**

-**Creemos que el tener 9 y 7 años respectivamente los deja fuera de la jugada.** Aclaró Shikamaru.

-**Bueno, entonces esperamos verlos el próximo año.** Comenzó a susurrar. **–Recuerden que la heredera Hyuuga tiene 9 años también.** Y les guiñó un ojo. -**Que disfruten la reunión.**

*****

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no motto e tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

_Zutto soba ni itta kara_

_Aita sukima ooki sugite_

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji_

_Matte dare ga sabishii_

_Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara_

_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

**-Bailamos?.** Preguntó un joven de cabellera negra, ojos miel.

**-No suelo bailar con otros hombres , más que mi padre y mis hermanos.** Cortó Shikari.

**-Santurrona….** Murmuro el chico.

**-Idiota.** Le contestó, alejándose de allí, pero el brazo del joven la detuvo.

-**Era broma.**

**-Suéltame ¡!**

**-Sólo deseo bailar contigo.**

**-Te lo repetiré por si no lo entendiste NO ¡!!.**

**-Nadie le dice no a Itzumo Fujimi.**

**-Pues yo si, así que hazte a un lado Baka!.**

**-Ja eres una imbécil, Crees que te puedes salir con la tuya??**

*****

Desde el otro lado del salón podía apreciar como la mayor parte de las chicas se mostraban interesadas en su hermano mayor: Ryoji, el era un prepotente que creía que las chicas son un estorbo. Él bueno, no quería pensárselas como un estorbo, pero , casarse?, era una locura para el.

Miro hacia el frente y vio como claramente una chica era jaloneada por otro chico, más o menos de la edad de él. Le pareció extraño que nadie más que el se diera cuenta, pero bueno, es que ella estaba en la parte más oscura de toda la sala, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia allí.

**-Ja eres una imbécil, Crees que te puedes salir con la tuya??**

**-Ella no, pero yo si ¡!!.**Habló firmemente el Hyuuga.

**-Kozue-kun.** Dijo Itzumo. **–No te metas ella es mi chica. **Se acercó hasta Shikari y le plantó un beso, después de eso Shikari le escupió en la cara.

**-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.** Y paz le tiró un golpe directo en la el joven Fujimi se levantó, quería golpear a Shikari, pero Kozue lo golpeó de nuevo tan duro que se quedó inconsciente.

**-Te encuentras bien?.** Preguntó Kozue.

-**Si, si a bien se le puede llamar asqueada, si.**

**-Jaja , que bueno.**

**-No acostumbro hacer esto, pero gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**-Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar.?**

Kozue se quedó embobado, ciertamente la belleza de aquella chica Nara era tal y como se la habían descrito. Cabello Anaranjado con mechones rubios, ojos miel, facciones finas, voz dulce. Por instinto quizó probar los labios de la chica, según las _**"leyendas"**_ decían que si la besabas, encontrarías el paraíso, las nubes te sentirías. Mariposas en tu estomago, así que la chica no pudo terminar de decirle que que le ocurría cuando sintió la presión de los labios del chico Hyuuga sobre los suyos.

**-Eres un imbécil o qué te pasa?**

**-Se siente tal y como dicen por ahí.** Contestó anonadado por el beso.

**-Baka!.** Fue lo último que Kozue alcanzó a decir antes de sentir el fuerte puño de Shikanji en la cara.

*****

**-Qué espectáculo!! .** Habló Kiba. **–Ryoga te prohíbo hablar con Shikari, a menos que ella así lo desee.**

**-Hai!**

**-Decías hermanito que Shikari-chan era tu esposa perfecta. …. **Se burlaba Inoko.

**-Ya cállate ¡!**

**-Haruhi-chan Quieres jugar conmigo?.** Preguntó un pequeño niño de cabellera negra.

**-Si**

**-Gomene, pero Haruhi tiene que venir conmigo.**

**-Hai Hinata-sama.**

*****

Después del pequeño incidente entre los Nara y los Hyuuga, los hermanos varones Hyuuga comenzaron un largo entrenamiento. Marchándose de sus casas, para volverse más fuertes.

Los varones Nara se volvieron recelosos con su hermana.

Los lazos entre todos los clanes se restablecieron.

y … Algo extraño pasó con Haruno Sakura.

*****

Jo soy mala, y los dejo con la intriga. Próximo capi, grandes descubrimientos.

Si ya tenía ganas de subir este fic.

See , juro solemnemente no abandonar "Jamás Debiste Olvidarlo"

Sólo que no me aguante las ganas de subir esta nueva historia.

Para el Martes, creo , he creo tendré el capi de "Jamás debiste olvidarlo"

Sayo!!


	2. 2 : El Presente Ya Quedó En El Pasado

En estos momentos, la situación está muy difícil.

Konohagakure agradece que Sabaku No Temari este casada con Nara Shikamaru, porque eso hace prevalecer las alianzas con Sunagakure No Sato.

"_El Presente Ya quedó en el Pasado"_

Como todas las mañanas, más precisamente , como cada madrugada, se levantaba a las 5:00 a.m. para comenzar su largo y extenuante día , no se quejaba, es sólo que a veces era algo pesado.

La alarma sonó, ella al principio no se inmutó, pero en cuanto el despertador comenzó a sonar con ese pitido estruendoso para el oído, se sentó en la cama, y apagó, tratando de no lanzar el reloj hacia la pared para que ahí tuviera su final, presionó el botón, y aquel "pi pi pi" desapareció.

Removió su cabello, se talló los ojos, se colocó sus pantuflas verdes y se metió a bañar.

Colocó el agua bien fría, para que así, si es que aún no había pasado, despertara.

Se vistió con su ya regular, short-falda negro, su blusa straple amarilla con listones del mismo color al frente, sus sandalias-botas negras , unos guantes descubiertos de los dedos, igualmente negros y al final colocó una cinta blanca, del lado izquierdo donde la parte de la falda y el short se unían .

Alzó su cabello en un pequeño moño , con dos mechones de cabello saliendo de éste al frente, puso su banda en la frente , tendió su bastante desarreglada cama y salió de su habitación.

Miró el reloj de la cocina : 5:30 a.m. —Medukusai. Susurró para si misma, ya que aquella inmensa cocina, a esa hora estaba vacía, ni siquiera el gato de la familia se paraba por allí a las cinco treinta de la madrugada.

— En fin, que la cocina esté sola, no quiere decir que más tarde no esté bulliciosa.

Se acercó al refrigerador, lo abrió y rebuscó en él que podía hacer de desayunar.

—Joder, creo que tendré que hacer huevos otra vez esta semana, lástima Shikaikotsu, se que no los amas, pero te los vas a tener que comer.

Ningún sonido se escuchaba en aquella cocina, ni siquiera el crujir de los huevos rompiéndose, ni el aceite friéndolos, ni el tocino que también se freía.

Termino de cocinar, se sintió satisfecha, porque los había cocinado bien, sin quemarlos y justo a tiempo , antes de que comenzará sus quince minutos para desayunar.

Sirvió cinco platos en la mesa, los tapó con papel aluminio y les dejó sobre una mesa más alta que la normal, para que al gato no le diera curiosidad el vistoso papel reflejante.

—El dichoso minino hizo su aparición ¡!. Exclamó, al ver a su gato acercarse a ella, algo adormilado. El gato hizo ceñas con su cabecita como preguntándole algo. ─ Son huevos con tocino. Dijo ella.

—Miau

—Si ya lo sé. Decía mientras se volteaba hacia el refrigerador buscando un trasto. ─ Si también sé que no le gustan a Shikaikotsu ¿Acaso piensas que no conozco a mis hermanos?

—Miau miau miau. Maulló el gato blanco, negando con su cabeza.

—Baka!. Se alcanzó a oír como susurro, ya que su cabeza estaba cada vez más dentro del refrigerador.

—Miau ¿?.

—Yo? Yo voy a desayunar fruta con yogurt, bien sabes que las cinco no es buena hora para comer algo pesado. Sacó al fin casi todo su cuerpo del refrigerador, y un trasto de plástico con frutas varias en él. ─ Quieres?

—Miau.

— Ja era broma, Claro que te daré tus whiskas. Se acercó a otra mesita en la cocina y sacó un plato con el nombre de "Thika-Chan" le sirvió la comida para gatos, se inclinó hasta la altura del gato y se lo dio. ─ Buen provecho ¡!.

Comió tranquilamente, el gato sólo la miraba, el no comería sino hasta las ocho tal vez.

— Thika-Chan, alguna vez quisiera que comiéramos juntas , jamás lo hacemos.

— Miau

— Si lo sé, pero como Chuunin estratega , tengo que estar con Hokage-sama casi todo el tiempo , además de con ANBU´s , cumpliendo misiones ninja, etcétera.

— Miau ¿?

—Tienes toda la razón ¡!, por fin seré ascendida a Jounin hoy mismo ¡!

— Miau ¿?

—No, no se los dije, no quiero que vayan, entiende es bueno ser Jounin, pero tampoco es para hacerle una fiesta o algo parecido.

— Miau!!. Soltó algo alterada la minina.

—Ok Ok, sólo deja me lavó los dientes y ya me iré.

Como fue la chica se lavó los dientes y salió de su casa hacia el palacio de la Hokage.

*****

— ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos niños?. Preguntó una voz algo ronca, un hombre ya mayor llamando a tres adolescentes. ─ Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo ha estado su entrenamiento?

— Bien. Contestó con tono molesto el mayor de los tres, de cabello azabache.

— Perfecto. Yuukan ¡!!. Llamó el hombre mayor.

— Me llamó Fujoshi-sama. Contestó el aludido Yuukan.

— Si, Yuukan, quiero que les prepares a mis niños …. El viejo fue interrumpido por el mayor de los jóvenes.

— Ya no somos niños, viejo. "Estúpido" Pensó el muchacho.

— Más respeto , que te he dado todo y podría quitártelo todo. Amenazó el hombre, hizo unas posiciones con las manos y con el jutsu de transportación , se traslado hasta detrás de uno de los tres jóvenes, la única chica entre los tres. ─ Te puedo quitar a tu preciosa hermana.

— No la toques ¡!! Si le haces algo juro que me la vas a pagar!!. Gritó desesperado el tercer chico, un pelicastaño.

— De acuerdo, tranquilícense los dos. El viejo volvió a la silla en la que estaba, y a su habitual tono sereno. ─ Yuukan, quiero que les des a estos tres insolentes, una misión.

— ¿Cuál Fujoshi-sama?. Preguntó Yuukan.

— ¿Cuáles tienes pendientes?. Volvió a preguntar el anciano Fujoshi.

— Tengo por ahora, cinco muy importantes : Necesito espías en Suna, otros en Konoha, y uno en Kumo . Comunicó Yuukan.

—Entiendo , los mandaremos a casa, eh chicos!, los quiero en Konoha hoy por la noche.

—Eh?!!!. Miró sorprendido el mayor.—Konohagakure esta a dos días y medio de aquí, es casi imposible llegar hoy por la noche, si quiere a más tardar llegamos mañana por la noche.

—Puede que así sea, imposible, pero no es imposible clavarle en la barriga un kunai a tu hermana … hazlo o te quedarás sin familia. Amenazó riendo el viejo Fujoshi.

—Lo haremos Fujoshi-sama!!. Habló la chica, peliazabache , con puntas de cabello moradas, cabello corto.

—Bien, retírense de mi vista y lárguense ¡! Ya!!

—Hai!. Contestaron los jóvenes y salieron de allí saltando de rama en rama por el espeso bosque que cubría la guarida de aquel malhechor. Ya lo suficientemente lejos la chica le habló a su hermano.

—No quiero que te quedes solo… Ani-san.

—Ni yo quisiera que te quedarás sola, pero daría mi vida por protegerte hermana…

—Lamento interrumpir tal conversación entre hermanos, pero …

— ¿Qué quieres Yamaru?. Habló molesto el joven azabache.

—¿Cómo llegaremos a Konohagakure tan rápido? Tú mismo lo has dicho, es casi imposible.

—Si , pero no es imposible. Habló la chica, mientras le sonreía a Yamaru. —A propósito Yamaru-kun…

—Eh??. Preguntó el joven , antes de sentir los tibios labios de la joven sobre su mejilla izquierda. Al momento Yamaru se sonrojó.

—Por haberme defendido. Contestó al mirar la cara de confundido de su compañero de equipo.

—No fue nada Mei-chan. Habló con tono de ensoñación el pelicastaño —Eres como mi hermana.

La chica se adelanto, dejando a su hermano y a Yamaru, solos.

—No quiero que te le acerques más. Dijo cortante el azabache.

—Qué? Pero yo la quiero como hermana.

—Eso yo no te lo creo ¡!, escúchame bien , si le vuelves a tratar de conquistar, te rompo la cara ¡!.

—H-Hai.

*****

—Hokage-sama! . Llamó una muy apurada joven rubia, llevaba unas redes debajo de su falda azul marino, y un top también azul marino.

—Inoko ¿Qué ocurre?

—Legará tarde a la reunión con la Embajadora de Sunagakure No Sato.

—Gracias por avisarme, Oé ¡ Dile a Shikari que le tengo una misión!

—Hai!!. "Como me molesta que ella sea Jounin y yo aún un Chuunin."

La chica Yamanaka, fue buscando entre los pasillos a la joven Nara , y la final la encontró cruzando la puerta de entrada…

—Oé ¡! Deberías llegar un poco más temprano …No te sientas mucho por ser Jounin.

—No me siento nada! Inoko, y llegué a la misma hora de siempre 6:30 a.m.

La femina Yamanaka le repelaba que Shikari tuviera razón en eso, demonios tenía que buscar otro pretexto para gritarle.

—Shikari. Gritó mientras la chica ya se marchaba.

—¿Qué?. Bufó Nara volteándose hacia ella.

—No me gusta tu peinado

—¡Qué estupidez!. Dijo y siguió caminando, metiendo sus manos en los pequeños bolsillos de su short-falda.

—Y otra cosa , Hokage-sama te espera … Shikari-chan. Le comunicó recalcando el Chan sabiendo como ella odia que le digan así.

La joven Nara comenzó a correr para llegar a la oficina del Hokage. Preguntó si podía pasar y el acceso le fue concebido…

—Me llamó Hokage-sama!?.

—..Si. Decía mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa, y entrelazaba las manos a la altura de la barbilla. —Jounin?. Preguntó mientras veía que su banda de azul pasó a negra.

—Hai ¡!.

—Felicidades!!

—Arigato . Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Bien, te encomendaré tu primera misión , tienes que ir a las puertas de la villa, a por la embajadora de Suna. Le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado. —Además Shikari , hoy regresan de su entrenamiento los muchachos, incluyendo a Shikanji. No irás a recibirlos??. Se burló el Hokage.

—No iré a recibir a los chicos, cumpliré la misión encomendada… Se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, cuando sus palabras la detuvieron.

—Llegan ambos, los chicos y la embajadora de Suna a las 7:00 a.m. , recogerlos a ambos y escoltarlos hasta el palacio, es tu misión ¡!.

—Hai ¡!

—Ah ¡! Y .. Shikari ..

— Si?. Respondió volteándose nuevamente.

—Recuerda que a pesar de todo , Shikanji es tu hermano .

—Ok

Salió de allí corriendo de techo en techo, para llegar justo a las 6:00 a.m. . Pensaba en lo bueno que era que la embajadora de Suna viniese ¡, pero en lo poco agradable que le parecía que su hermano regresara. Lo detestaba, desde que era pequeña, el por qué era simple : Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que ella fuese ninja. —"Las niñas no están hechas para eso"— . Es lo que él siempre le decía, pero ahora ella se mofaría de él y le restregaría en la cara que ella ya era Jounin.

—Trágate eso hermanito!. Susurró para si misma.

En sus pensamientos sumida estaba, hasta que una voz la sacó del transe..

—Shika!! . La llamó una voz débil.

Bajó del tejado y se le hizo muy raro que alguien le llamara tan temprano.

—Oh! Eres tú Izumi. Dijo sin interés, mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente, 14 años de edad, la única hija de Neji Hyuuga, vestida con un short azul marino oscuro pegado al cuerpo, encima del cual traía una pequeña falda blanca abierta de los lados, y una blusa china azul cielo, con hilos dorados al frente, ojos aperlados y cabello chocolate, alzado en un moño alto , alrededor del cual una cinta rosa que bajaba hasta su baja espalda donde ambos extremos se unían formando un moño, en sus manos llevaba amaradas en forma de X más cinta de ese color rosado.

—Ya sabes que mi hermano regresará hoy ¡!!

—Si por desgracia ya lo sé.

—¿Por qué sigues enfadada con él? Apuesto que es el mejor besador que conoces.

—Mira eso a ti no te incumbe. El ceño de la joven Nara cambio de pereza a enojo.

—Bien , pues aam ¿Cómo te enteraste?... Seguramente te debe de gustar mucho.

No permitió contestar a la chica un rotundo NO…

—Estate tranquila, que él seguramente ha regresado a desposarte.

—No se ni me interesa saber porque vuelve, lo único que sé es que mi misión es escoltar a los chicos que regresan y a mi … a la embajadora de Sunagakure no Sato.

—Te puedo acompañar?

—De acuerdo pero si te caes, te jodes y yo no te ayudo.

—Me lo esperaba de ti.

Siguieron saltando de techo en techo, hasta que comenzaron a ver a lo lejos siete sombras. "Han pasado cinco años ya desde que se fueron".

—Deben ser ya todos unos hombres .. no crees Shika?

—No

Ya más cerca se veía claramente a un chico, el más alto de tez blanca , ojos aperlados,

Cabello largo, atado hasta casi llegar a las puntas con un lazo negro, unos pantalones chinos blancos, con una playera china roja con detalles dorados al frente, venía charlando con la embajadora de Suna, con un leve rubor en las mejillas … Ryoji Hyuuga en su yo de 20 años.

Otro chico como de 14 años , con un pantalón ninja azul marino, y una playera negra de mangas largas , con una espada en su espalda, pelinegro cabello largo como hasta los hombros, con ojos negros por igual, Itachi Haruno.

Un joven de unos 19 años, tez blanca, ojos aperlados, cabello castaño con dos mechones largos al frente caídos y el pelo de atrás no muy corto no muy largo, vestido con un pantalón chino negro, y una playera de maya, sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco entre abierto de color azul marino … Kozue Hyuuga.

Un muchacho de unos 20 años también, cabello largo negro atado por una coleta tipo piña, pantalón ninja negro, una playera verde , unos guantes negros en las manos, ojos verdiazules … Shikanji Nara.

Un único rubio, de 20 años , cabello alborotado, ropas naranja y negra, un pantalón y una chaqueta… Minato Uzumaki.

Y por último una chica , de 19 años , con una falda roja, con detalles dorados , unas pequeñas aberturas en los lados , una blusa ombliguera, roja por igual de tirantes dorados , cabello castaño y ojos negros, y una marioneta en la espalda… Sabaku No Sora.

Un adulto los acompañaba, Neji Hyuuga.

—Es bueno saber que regresaron ¡!. Dijo sonriendo Izumi. —Padre!. Y se le lanzó a los brazos, sollozando.

—Estás más grande enana. Habló en forma de saludo Ryoji.

—Y tú estás más grande …Ani*.Su cara de sollozos cambio a una sonrisa pícara, miraba de arriba abajo a Sora.—Y … ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que salías con la Embajadora de Suna?

—Eh? No ella y yo.. noo …es quue… noo … Balbuceaba Ryoji, mientras tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Sonriendo le habló Sora .—Él se refiere a que no estamos saliendo Izumi., sólo los encontré en mi camino.

—Menos mal, si es que Ryoji no quería pensar en los 200 movimientos que haría para explicarle al Kazekage y a su hermano que salía con su mei* y su hija, respectivamente.

Sora rió ante el comentario de Shikari.

—Hace mucho que no te veía Kari .Dijo Sora, con esa sonrisa profident.

—No me digas Kari sabes que lo detesto, aam y si, hace mucho que no te veía Itoko-chan*.

—Y bien? A qué has venido Nara?. Preguntó toscamente Neji.

—Mi misión es escoltarlos hasta el palacio del Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-san. Dijo haciendo una reverencia. "¿Quién se cree para hablarme así?."

—De acuerdo.

La procesión comenzó a caminar, diez personas hacen de pronto un desfile.

Shikari sólo iba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ryoji y Sora seguían hablando, de cómo habían sido 5 años lejos de casa, los cambios que habían ocurrido.

Minato hablaba con Izumi, preguntándole por su hermana menor.

Kozue y Neji venían silenciosos, el patriarca de la rama secundaria sumido en sus propios pensamientos y Kozue sonrojado recordando que aquella era la chica que desde siempre le gustó y que una vez besó, rompió el silencio que ella llevaba…

—Amm Shikari-chan

—Shikari. Cortó la joven Nara.

—Gomene, Shikari ¿Qué se sabe de Uchiha Sasuke?

Todos abrieron los ojos ante tal pregunta, Uchiha Sasuke era un tema semi-prohibido , era catalogado como un traidor de Konoha, Ninja de rango S , o superior, hablar con alguien sobre él, era como un campo minado, pero para la joven hizo como si fuera un tema cualquiera…

—No mucho, todo es información clasificada, que sólo se la dan a ninjas de mucha confianza , como Chuunins, Inoko Yamanaka, y Jounins como Shikaikotsu.

—Y .. a ti también no?

—Madura, deja de hablar como un cachorro temeroso detrás de tu padre. Cortó Shikari.

Se adelantó aún más guiándolos desde lejos, no quería hablar con él, aún le tenía mucho coraje.

—No te preocupes, se que hallarás la manera de conseguir su perdón. Dijo Sora, colocando una mano en su hombro, con cara de preocupación.

—Sora-chan. Habló Ryoji. Todos voltearon a ver pues les parecía demasiada confianza con la Embajadora. —Sora-san. Todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo, así es como debía hablar con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?. Susurró la embajadora

—Te extrañé demasiado. Le habló dulcemente, tomando su mano, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

—Yo también.

—Embajadora …. Llamó Shikari.

—Hai?

—Podría venir un momento. Sora se acercó hasta ella, dejando atrás a Ryoji.—Ten cuidado… su padre podría verlos …

—H-hai. Respondió sonrojada.—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

—Para un ninja… no es difícil imaginarse… que si te llama "Chan" y no "San" , quiere decir que hay mucha confianza.

—Tienes razón.. odio tener que esconderme , si somos grandes amigos ¿Por qué ocultar nuestra amistad?

—Uh? Amistad???.

—Si ¿qué habéis creído tú?.¿Qué somos novios o que?

—La verdad, que sí, tenéis cuidado si alguien denota muestras de cariño… es peligroso, tanto para ti como para él… Si es tu amigo, dile que no más muestras de ese tipo… A veces las palabras son suficientes…

—No, a veces las palabras no son las suficientes como para demostrar amor. Le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió atrás con Ryoji.

*****

—Keisuke-san …. Habló Yamaru.

—Nani?. Respondió el azabache.

—¿Por qué nos dirigimos a Konoha? Digo, no sé pero , ¿cuál es el motivo?

—No lo sé, debemos investigar un poco sobre el Kyuubi y que tan grandes son las defensas de esa villa…

—¿Podríamos escapar ahora ani-san?. Dijo la chica.

—No, debo aniquilar a ese viejo… pero antes … matar a Yuukan y conseguir lo que papá deseaba tanto… DESTRUIR KONOHA.

*****

—Neji … Has vuelto!. Sonrió el hokage.

—Si Naruto …, ¿Por qué aún te puedo llamar así no?

—Claro´ttebayo!!.

—Eh!! Chicos dejarnos a solas, después os contaré lo que diga Hokage-sama. Aclaró Neji.

—Shikari ….Llamó Uzumaki Naruto.

—Hai?. Dijo volteándose a verlo de frente.

—Quiero que por favor los reúnas con sus antiguos equipos… Onegai!.

—Hai!. Gritó la chica.—Vengan vamónos.

Se dirigieron a ningún lugar en específico, sólo salieron del Gran Palacio del hokage, dejando a los dos hombres solos …

—Naruto…¿Qué ha pasado con Sasuke?. Preguntó algo temeroso Neji.

—No sé, se nos ha perdido de la mira. Respondió levantándose de su silla , poniéndose frente a la ventana y cerrando, golpeando los puños contra la orilla de la ventana.

—Ya veo…. Y… Sakura?

—Nada… Simplemente ambos se volvieron un rastro invisible…

—Pero supe que Shikamaru estaba a cargo de una búsqueda intensa..

—Eso … lo dejamos por la paz hace 2 años… Temari-san , siempre venía a quejarse que por mi culpa , Shikamaru no pasaba tiempo con sus hijos, y menos con ella , que la niña lo necesitaba…

—Hmp… Naruto… dime la verdad… Buscas a Sasuke ¿Por qué aún deseas salvarle? O ¿Por qué … debes matarle?

—Quiero salvarlo… pero el señor feudal … Quiere que le mate!!!

—Y … ¿Qué decidirás hacer tú?

—Neji… yo aún… confío en que Sasuke … puede cambiar…Le buscaré, lo traeré de regreso y al fin… tendremos paz.

—Yo no lo veo tan fácil. Se atrevió a decir el genio Hyuuga.

—Eh?. Naruto se volteó para mirarlo confusamente.

—Pienso que sería peligroso para todos traer a Sasuke de vuelta… y si nos traiciona …!!

—No, si le traigo , es porque él ya habrá cambiado..

—Por otro lado Naruto, si él haya cambiado, eso no te garantiza que los demás países ninja no quieran ponerle precio a su cabeza…

Un silencio incómodo se formulo en la habitación…

—Sarutobi Asuma. Susurró el rubio.

—¿Qué con el sensei del equipo diez?

—Su cabeza tenía precio, pero aún así…el vivió en paz.

—Si, y no es que yo no me sienta mal porque Sarutobi-sensei haya muerto… pero.. se podría decir que… atrajo a ninjas rango S … Hidan y Kakuzu…

—Más respeto!!!. Gritó Naruto enfurecido .

—Naruto ya no somos niños… ni siquiera nada de nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes… Tenemos responsabilidades… Familia… y tú… Ya eres Hokage… no puedes tomar decisiones a la ligera.. que ahora tus decisiones … también dominan nuestras vidas…

Piénsalo un poco …Uzumaki Naruto…. Dicho esto Neji salió de la oficina del Hokage, sorprendido por la actuación de Naruto.

—Ero-sennin… padre… ¿Qué debo hacer?. Susurró para si, el rubio, mientras sus ojos celestes se bañaban en lágrimas.

*****

—Los llevaré a sus casas después de dejarte en tu hotel Itoko-chan. Dijo Shikari.

—De acuerdo!. Respondió Sora.

—Shikari…. Llamó Kozue.—¿Hace cuánto eres Jounin?

—Desde hoy.

—Ya veo…

La chica se llenó de intrigas en la cabeza así que mejor procuro preguntar cosas coherentes —Y tú?

—Yo? Yo, sigo siendo Chuunin…

—Tonterías Kozue-kun, se ve que te has hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser Jounin….Habló Izumi.

—Eso lo podemos probar… . Mencionó la pelimiel.

—¿Cómo?. Preguntó pícaramente el varón menor de los Hyuuga.

—Pelea contra mí, hoy por la tarde, en el bosque de mi clan….

—Hagámoslo más interesante …

—Te escucho .

—Sí te venzo , sales conmigo , si me ganas … Haré lo que pidas ..

—Si me vences saldré contigo, pero si yo gano tendrás que saltar desnudo del monte Hokage´s gritando "Soy Kozue Hyuuga , chicas me les entrego a ustedes" , tenemos un trato?. Preguntó Shikari extendiendo la mano, sonriendo maliciosamente .

—Trato . Dijo tomando la mano de la heredera Nara entre una de las de él. —Se que aunque pierda , estaré maravillado de verte babear por mi.

—Ni en tus sueños húmedos , Kozue. Habló frunciendo el ceño, pero a la vez sonriendo.

—No soy más un niño y se que no hay chica que se me resista¡!. Dijo Kozue.

—Estás demasiado seguro de tus miserias , apuesto que sigues siendo el pequeño Kozue, hahaha. Se burló la Nara.

El muchacho no respondió, sólo camino con una sonrisa y se susurro a si mismo : —Te demostraré que no soy más un niño …

—Vosotros de verdad que parecéis muy enamorados .. Rió Izumi.

—Cállate. Gritó Shikari, dejando a uno que otro sordo.—Llegamos Itoko-chan , aquí es tu hotel, quieres recorrido por la aldea o …?. Dijo mirando a su prima y a Ryoji.

—Quisiera descansar del largo viaje, ha sido pesado.

Shikari miró a Ryoji como preguntándole ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

—Yo… Tengo que ir con mi equipo , Sora-san , pero prometo cumplir mi misión de guía ¡!!.

—De acuerdo .Hablo sonriente Sora.

Sora entró a su hotel , los chicos reemprendieron su marcha para encontrar a sus respectivos equipos.

—Vaya el Gran Ryoji Hyuuga a conquistado a otra más…. Alardeo Kozue.

—…Nani?. Preguntó confusa Shikari. —Sora es parte de uno de tus juegos … Te lo advierto Hyuuga , no escatimaré fuerzas para romperte la cara …

—No, nada de eso … Ella de verdad me …

—Wiijuu ¡! Lo sabía Ryo-kun tiene una novia , es muy bonita. Decía con cara pícarona y codeando a su hermano mayor, Izumi.

—Yo , ella no es mi novia vale ¡!! Y ya dejen de decirnos que somos pareja ¡!!. Estalló El mayor de los Hyuuga.

Shikari se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Ryoji "De verdad le gusta" pensó.

—Bueno , Shikari , ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por Konoha?. Dijo al fin Minato, comenzando hablar con los adolescentes más maduros.

—Si por Konoha te refieres a tú hermana, ha mejorado mucho desde que la derrote en los exámenes Chuunin…

—Y … qué has sabido de mi compañera de equipo …Meiling…

—Es buscada para traerla a Konoha , no debe permanecer con sus padres , si ella lo hace pero no tiene nada que ver cuando ataquen , será llevada a un hogar temporal , pero si al contrario , ella utiliza sus poderes en ataque , será encarcelada , si su delitos son mayores de los ya pensados … Asesinarla será nuestra próxima misión.

Los ojos de Minato se llenaban de lágrimas . —No hay esperanzas entonces de que vuelva ..?

—Mínimas, pero diría que no te hicieses ilusiones, tu padre, Hokage-sama le ha estado buscando , a su hermano y a sus padres ….

—¿Cuáles han sido los resultados de la búsqueda?. Cuestionó más calmado Ryoji.

—Nulos ,no hay rastro, parecen una sombra invisible , pero …

—Pero?. Preguntaron a unísono los tres varones

—Hokage-sama insiste en buscarles y traerles de vuelta , sé que debe ser difícil perder a tus dos mejores amigos y que ambos se vuelvan ninjas renegados … aún así , el deber de él, según el señor feudal es … matarles.

El silencio y la sorpresa se apoderó de los cinco jóvenes que escuchaban a Shikari ¿Matarlos? Bromeaba , no ella nunca bromeaba de cosas así .

—¿Quién se cree él para decidir por mi padre?

—Minato … Susurró Izumi.

—Keisuke y Meiling son mis hermanos , y Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, mis padres, pero … ellos eligieron ese destino , yo fui salvado de sus garras de violencia y destrucción .. No debemos sentir la compasión que ellos no tienen…. Habló fríamente , al fin, Itachi .

—Itachi …tú eres fruto del resurgimiento del clan Uchiha … te quedarás sin familia si se les mata. Razonó Minato.

—No importa, una familia así no se le puede llamar familia …. Comenzó a adelantarse de los demás, pero volteó unos segundo hacia Minato . —Te sugiero que dejes esos sentimientos tontos hacia mi hermana , nunca tus sueños con ella se llevarán a cabo …Finalizó el menor de los Uchihas .

—Cierto … Dijo Shikari.

—Shikari. Quejó Izumi.

—Si tenemos sentimientos , no podremos hacer las misiones con la facilidad planeada, debemos matar o ser matados.

Minato frunció el ceño, pero siguió bañando sus ojos en lágrimas . —Yo la traeré de vuelta Nara.

—Como quieras, sólo te haces daño. Shikari emprendió nuevamente dirigiendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—…¿Cómo han estado las cosas en casa?. Preguntó Shikanji a su hermana , para minorizar el ambiente tenso.

—Papá está bien, su trabajo va bien, sigue siendo reconocido como uno de los mejores estrategas, Mamá , ella como podrás ver, no es más Embajadora , ahora realiza misiones junto con el resto de las ninjas que ella conoce, una que otra con papá, Shikaikotsu está de ANBU desde hace tres años, Shikazuma , Chuunin, Shikanrou y Shikaara son Gennins , pero presentarán otro examen Chuunin pronto…Yo , yo fue ascendida a Jounin hoy mismo , …

—Y tío Kankurou y Kazekage-sama?

—El tío Kankurou está protegiendo a Itoko-chan de las manos de consejo, desean que se case con uno de los nietos del consejo , Kazekage-sama está entrenando a Jaden para que sea su sucesor …, y al igual protegiéndolo del consejo, quieren que se case con la hija del Raikage-sama.

—¿Por qué la obsesión con una boda?. Dijo Kozue.

—Son hijos de la nobleza de Suna, Baka. Le respondió Shikanji.—Y tú… ya estás siendo asediada..?. Volvió a preguntar a Shikari, mirando despectivamente a Kozue.

—Algo, el consejo quiere que vaya buscando esposo.

—Por cierto…. Comenzó a decir Kozue. —Específicamente a que hora será nuestro encuentro….

—Medio día?. Respondió Shikari dudosa.

—Me parece razonable….

—A ver equipo 9, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Izumi, Nara Shikanrou., Izumi, lleva a Itachi a mi casa y vean a mi hermano.

—Hai!!. Dijeron y se desaparecieron.

— equipo 13 Uzumaki Minato, Uchiha Meiling, Lee Shoishiro, andando, debemos llevarte al dojo Lee.

—Prefiero ir yo solo…

—De acuerdo. Asintió Shikari, y Minato desapareció.

—Hyuuga Ryoji, Nara Shikanji, Yamanaka Inoko.

—Iremos a ver a Inoko-chan al palacio de Hokage-sama . se alcanzó a escuchar decir a Ryoji y a Shikanji .Y puuf se fueron.

—Nos quedamos solos ….Dijo Kozue mirando a la chica Nara.

—Si , te parece si atrasamos el encuentro hasta más tarde ¿? , mientras debo llevarte a tu casa…

—Ya que ¡!. Y comenzaron a caminar entre un mar de calles y personas hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

*****

Segundo Capítulo ¡!!! , ojala les haya gustado que me costó 15 páginas de Word , por eso me tardé XD . Reviews??


End file.
